Brother Where Art Thou?
by JustIce37
Summary: What happens when Slade's brother comes into town looking for a family reunion and finds out the Teen Titan's have defeated Slade once and for all? Revenge. Plain and simple. And as we all know, revenge is a dish best served cold...
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What happens when Slade's brother comes into town looking for a family reunion and finds out the Teen Titan's have defeated him once and for all? Revenge. Plain and simple. And as we all know, revenge is a dish best served cold... 

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, Titans East, Young Justice, or any of the various villains from the tv show. However I do own the Teen Tyrants, Tier, Permafrost and the rest of the OCs, please do not use them without my permission.

Hello, this is my first fan fic and I would really like some reviews on it. One of the hardest things about writing a TT fic is getting everyone's dialect right. I tried to do my best to mimic their same manarisms so we'll see how that turns out. Anyway, this fic involves much more than just the TT.But you'll just have to read to figure out who shows up, notto mention thecornucopia of OCs that will appear throughout this fic. Also this fic does not follow the regular story arc, but the Raven/Trigon focus will show up in the latter parts of the fic. So without further ado:

**Chapter One**:

The sun set across the large ocean, the water refracting the light into a beautiful array of colors on the horizon. A mysterious figure, clad in blue and white armor, entered the city as he headed for an abandoned warehouse. He wore his masterwork plated armor as if it were an extension of his own skin. A mask covered his face, showing only two jet black eyes that stood in stark contrast to the white hair that sprouted from his head. As he opened the door to the warehouse he looked around before finally deciding to descend the staircase in the back corner of the room. He past a series of intricate tunnels and pathways before he finally discovered a large cavern beneath Jump City. Cracked screens and broken down computers surrounded him, like a machine graveyard. The figure took a few more paces into the cavern before yelling, "Slade, Show yourself! Is this anyway to treat family?"

After seeing no activity throughout the lair, except for the flickering of a computer screen, Tier began to wonder if his brother was even there at all. Until a shining object caught his eye. Tier moved towards it and as he picked it up realized what it was.

"What happened to you?" He wondered aloud.

As if to answer his question, the flickering computer screen began to replay an image of Slade, within a volcano, fighting against a group of costumed teenagers. Tier gazed on, in horror as he saw Slade perish beneath the fiery magma. Suddenly the other displays shimmered to life and showed the five teens up close. Tier identified them as a changeling, a witch, an android, an alien and a masked boy who appeared to lead them. The screens glowed for a few more minutes before they all shut-down, submerging Tier in darkness once again. In the shadows of the warehouse, a single tear leaked from his eyes, freezing before it ever grazed his cheek.

Despite any differences Tier and Slade had between themselves, they were still brothers. And the bond between brothers is seldom severed by a few petty arguments and disagreements. However Tier had learned long ago that his emotions must be hidden, lest his opponents use his loved ones against him. But it was to late for that now. Tier had lost the only brother he had known. And he intended to repay Slade's murders ten-fold.

Across Jump City a silent alarm was tripped in a local Jewelry store. Under the cover of darkness, the thief moved the aisles, like a child in a toy store. Grabbing anything and everything, just hoping to get away before…

"Titans Go!" The thief heard. Sparing a look behind him, the thief saw an incredibly tanned girl wearing a purplish top that exposed her midriff, flying right at him. Running as fast as he could, the thief managed to jump out of the back window, and into the waiting hands of a hooded girl, who appeared much darker, in her attitude, than the previous one.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" The hooded girl yelled as a nearby dumpster was encased in a black magic and flung at the fleeing robber. Narrowly dodging the dumpster the thief made his way into an alley as a green hawk flew above him, before landing and taking on the form of a charging rhinoceros. The changeling hit the thief squarely in the chest, sending him through the chain fence. A masked boy and an android stood over him, thrusting their sonic cannon and metal staff into his face.

"Don't move." The masked boy commanded.

Moments later sirens could be heard down the street as the police arrived just in time to have the robber handed to them.

"Thanks again Robin!" The police chief commended the young crime fighter.

"No problem chief, but it wasn't just me. We're a team here!" Robin corrected.

The commissioner just smiled and drove off with the villain.

"Another villain brought down by the awesome might of the Teen Titans!" Beast boy ranted as he placed his hands on his hips and thrust his chest out.

"So what do we do now?" Cyborg asked, ignoring Beast boy and deflating his ego.

"Sleep." Raven answered as she yawned.

"Good idea." Robin replied. The team headed away from the store and towards their tower, unaware of the evil that watched them from a nearby roof top.

The stars sparkled in the night sky as the moon illuminated the city. On the other side of Jump City, Tier emerged from the shadows in front of the local prison. After seeing them fight, he formulated a plan in his mind that would hopefully end in the titans' demise. However for his plan to work he would need some assistance. And the perfect place for that was Jump City Super Max Prison. Tier moved along the edge of the guard wall, staying out of sight of the watch guards, who dosed off every five minutes anyway. Without the titans, these walls would probably be empty, and the guards who stood outside them, dead.

Placing his hand against the wall, Tier froze a nice Tier-shaped portion of it before kicking it in. Jumping through it, he was met with little opposition. Tier caught the first guard with a round house kick to the face, and was rewarded when he heard the sound of the guard's nose break. The second guard tried to taser him, but Tier moved out of the way, grabbed the guard's wrist, and fired the taser back on his attacker. After disposing of the bodies, Tier ran across the lawn and into the main holding chamber. On either side of him, villains yelled for him to help them, but he was looking for one specific assistant.

Before he had a chance to locate him however, more guards spotted him.

"I don't have time for this." He muttered to himself. Waving his hand, he froze over the bars of various holding cells, making it quite easy for the captives within to break free. Immediately a war started, the guards began to fire their guns as familiar voices rang out over the chaos.

"Abra Kadabra!" Mumbo Jumbo yelled, turning a few of the guards into puppets.

"No human is a match for Atlas!" The giant robot called as he bowled through the guards.

A large flash of light blinded some of them as Dr. Light appeared and began to blast the cells with his Light Cannon, releasing even more criminals.

Tier just smiled as he strolled through the prison until he finally found the cell he was looking for. A large golem at least 12 ft tall was hooked up to large cables that supposedly, held him in place.

"My dear brother." Tier said to no one specific. "Always stealing my inventions." Tier aimed his hand at Cinderblock as the giant began to roar, as if able to feel pain. The cement began to fall away to reveal a shining and crystal-like substance beneath it. The golem within Cinderblock began to break free and grow larger until it stood 15 ft tall.

"Permafrost." Tier said to the giant. "My old friend. Let's go." Tier and Permafrost disappeared into the darkness as more villains escaped from their cells and eventually began to pour into the streets of Jump City.

"I'm so tired." Robin said as he laid down in his bed. It had been a long day and he deserved some rest. No sooner had he fallen asleep than the alarm sounded throughout the tower. Immediately wide awake, Robin jogged into the main room, followed by Starfire, Raven and Cyborg.

"Where's Beast boy?" Robin asked. Cyborg turned around to reveal a green bird resting on the back of his shoulder. Shaking it off, Beast boy shifted back to his normal form. Or as normal as he can be anyway.

"What happened?" He asked sleepily.

"It looks like something's gone wrong in the prison. A lot of villains have escaped and are running through the streets." Robin replied.

"How are we suppose to take down all of them? That looks like it could be around 100 villains!" Cyborg calculated.

"I don't think even we can handle that many." Raven added monotonously.

"Don't worry." Robin said. "I've called in for back up."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"No one can stop Killer Moth!" He was flying through the air, about to release his killer moths. Robin tossed his staff straight into the remote control that Killer Moth held.

"Titan's, go!" He shouted.

They all rushed into the field of orange jump suits. Most of them were just small time theives and so weren't ready to deal with the Titans when they got there. All five of them were tossing villains left and right, felling them with surprising ease. It wasn't going to last, however. For every one they took out, two more took their place, the field was growing, and they were being consumed.

"What are we going to do?" Beast boy yelled over the chaos.

"Fight harder!" Robin growled as he punched and kicked his way through the air, every blow connecting, sending his opponents reeling. He noticed that the tide of the battle was separating him from the rest of the team, but it didn't matter. It was only a matter of time before they were to tired to fight anymore.

Suddenly an arrow pierced through the crowd, exploding upon contact with the criminals surrounding Robin. He turned to see Speedy loading three more arrows into his bow.

"Need a little help?" Speedy joked. The two stood back to back as they fought their way through the crowd.

Beast boy transformed into a large octopus as he knocked the criminals back, eight at a time. He then shifted into a gorilla, throwing his opponents back with primal force. And so he continued. Shifting into animals and doing some major damage to the villains. However all that changing strained his muscles, he wouldn't be able to keep this up for long.

A large boom echoed across the battle field as Lightning and Thunder appeared around Beast boy.

"We've come to help green one." Thunder said as he blasted a group of approaching criminals.

"Now this is fun!" Lightning yelled gaily as he whipped lightning through the crowd, stunning all who happened to be in his way. In fact, Starfire happened to be in his range of fire and was almost hit by the blast until a mysterious figure landed behind her, reflecting the lightning off of his metallic wrist bands and back at a criminal.

"Val yor!" She yelled surprisingly.

"I've come to redeem myself." He stated as he kicked an approaching villain into another. "And to help out some true heroes."

Starfire smiled as she fired her star bolts into the oncoming crowd.

"I'm just here to help out some friends." A familiar voice stated from seemingly in between them. Bumblebee grew to her normal size as he fired her lasers into the rushing villains.

With all the help the titans were receiving, the tide of the battle seemed to turn in their favor. That is until the heavy hitters showed up.

"No human is a match for Atlas!" Atlas yelled as he stood before Cyborg.

"I took you down once, I can do it again." Cyborg and Atlas locked hands as they sound of metal on metal could be heard all around. Grabbing Cyborg's wrist, Atlas flung him into the ground before blasting him with his cannon.

"Ha ha!" Atlas laughed. "What did I tell you? No human…" Before he had a chance to finish his ever annoying catch phrase, he was knocked onto the ground from behind by Wildebeest.

"Thanks man." Cyborg complemented. "Now let's take this dude down!" As the pair rushed at Atlas, a blast of water fired from between them and at Atlas, short circuiting him. They turned to see Aqualad blasting water this way and that at various villains. Cyborg saluted him before turning to the other criminals that still surrounded them.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven yelled as she levitated a group of villains and tossed them into the air.

"Abra Kadabra!" Mumbo Jumbo yelled as he materialized a large boxing glove that knocked Raven out of the air. Laughing to himself, Mumbo failed to notice the teen rushing at him from behind, bearing the familiar red and yellow S on his chest, and punch Mumbo into the sky.

"Are you alright?" The new teen asked Raven.

"Yea." She replied monotonously. "Who are you?"

"They call me Superboy." he answered as heat rays exploded from his eyes and into a villain creeping up behind Raven.

"Well thanks." She replied as she turned her attention back to the battle.

Robin and Speedy were doing good, disposing of villains, sending them flying this way and that. A teenager that seemed normal, except for the spider he had for a head, landed before them, shooting them with a sticky web substance, preventing them from moving. As Fang moved in for the kill, a fireball blasted him squarely in the face. Screaming in pain, Fang moved back as Hotspot appeared launched more fireballs at him. As Fang ran off, Hotspot turned and released Robin and Speedy from their sticky cocoons. Nodding their appreciation, the trio went to work on the last couple of villains.

As Robin knocked the last one out, he called to his team,

"We did it!"

"Finally." Raven said to them. "And oh yea, this is Superboy and Impulse." The super powered teen and speedster nodded to the rest of the group.

"Val yor?" Robin mumbled to himself.

"I came to once again apologize for what I did and to hopefully make up for it by assisting you."

"Who are they?" Cyborg asked, motioning to the three girls standing behind Val yor.

"Empress, Secret and Wondergirl." He answered. "Along with Superboy and Impulse, they are Young Justice."

"Nice to meet you all." Robin said. "We're the Teen Titans. I'm Robin, that's Cyborg, Beast boy and you already know Starfire and Raven."

"They call us Lightning and Thunder." Lightning said motioning to himself and his brother. "And they are Hotspot and Wildebeest. We protect Herald City as the Titans South."

"What about us?" Bumblebee joked sarcastically.

"We're Titans East." Speedy piped up. "I'm Speedy, that's Bumblebee, Aqualad, and the two twins there are Mas y Menos."

"Nosotros somos muy hambre!" they said in unison.

"They're hungry." Aqualad translated.

"I'm sure we all are." Robin said as his stomach growled. "It's almost morning anyway, so let's get some breakfast." The Teen Titans, Titan's East and Young Justice, talking together as if they were old pals, made their way to the food court.

"Thanks for all your help." Robin said to Superboy as they shook hands.

"Anytime." Superboy replied. Robin handed them communicators as they went their separate ways.

"Consider yourselves honorary titans."

Nodding in thanks, Young Justice departed from the gathering, as the Titans East traveled back to Steele City.

"What do we do now?" Cyborg asked once again.

"Maybe now we can finally get some sleep." Beast boy answered. The rest of the team nodded as they traveled back to their tower.

Above them a space ship flew overhead landing a few miles away from the Titan's Tower. The pod slowly opened as it released the gas sealed inside of it. A black haired teenager, clothed in dark purple and white ropes stepped from it. Stretching his arms and cracking his neck, he looked out over Jump City. Finally, he thought, he would find his target and destroy it, and then he would be able to return home, a hero. Flames jumped up around him as he launched himself into the air.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The next morning from his vantage point on a roof top, Tier commanded Permafrost to begin phase two of his plan. Roaring through the streets, Permafrost began to blast through various buildings, causing mass carnage throughout the streets and sending their inhabitants fleeing in panic.

On an island right outside the city stands the Titan's Towers. Robin narrowed his eyes as he stared into the half-lifeless eyes on Cyborg. Cyborg only stared back as a scowl crossed his face. 

"Go!" They both yelled suddenly, and turned to the television as their fingers raced over the controllers, commanding the spaceships in their game.

"You won't win this time Cy!" Robin said stubbornly.

"We'll see about that!" Cyborg responded. As they neared the finish line, the alarm suddenly rang out within the tower, startling them both. 

"We'll have to finish this later." Cyborg said seriously. 

Robin nodded in agreement as Raven, Beast boy and Starfire entered into the room.

"What is going on?" Starfire asked.

"A giant golem is attacking down town." Cyborg told them. "Let's go!" Raven lifted Cyborg with her mind, Starfire picked up Robin and the team flew off into Jump City. As they exited the tower, the lone alien boy watched them fly away, specifically Starfire. 

"The Tamaranian!" He growled. A fireball formed in his right hand as a wind ball formed in his left one, right before he blasted them at the group. Out of the corner of his eye, Robin saw the blast coming and quickly moved out of the way as he yelled, "Titans Go!" Starfire dropped him on their new attacker as she fired star bolts at him. However she hesitated when she recognized the robes native to the Phocbuians. Robin pulled out his metal staff as Cyborg, Raven and Beast boy surrounded their new opponent. 

"Who are you?" Robin commanded.

"I am Raiserus!" He replied. "I have no business with you. Just the Tamaranian!" As he said this the group turned to Starfire. 

"What do you want with Starfire!" Robin asked, showing he cared a little more than he should.

"It doesn't concern you!" Raiserus responded as he blasted Robin with a fireball. Cyborg rushed in at him, blasting with his sonic cannon. Caught off guard, Raiserus tried to move but was still hit by the blast. Beast boy transformed into a rhinoceros and lunged at him. 

"What sorcery is this?" He said to himself. He was prepared for the attacks of the Tamaranian but not of those who protected her. Beast boy knocked Raiserus into the ground as Raven lifted him and threw him into the air. He landed with a splash into the water, his fire powers effectively neutralized. 

"This isn't over Tamaranian!" Raiserus yelled as he propelled himself away with the wind.

"What was that all about?" Robin asked Starfire. But before Starfire had a chance to answer, the screams of the people in the city interrupted them. 

"Let's move out!" Cyborg told them as they ran into the city. It wasn't long before they located Permafrost. Actually, located is probably the wrong word, a 15 ft tall, and made of solid crystal and ice, Permafrost wasn't located, for he always made his presence known well ahead of time.

"What is that?" Beast boy asked.

"The next thing to go to jail." Robin answered before yelling, "Titans Go!"

Beast boy shifted into a hawk as he flew behind the charging Starfire and Raven. Cyborg blasted his sonic cannon between them as Permafrost crossed his arms to protect himself from the blast. Following the attack, Beast boy raked his talons across Permafrost's face, forcing him to move his arms, opening his chest for an attack from Starfire's star bolts. 

Falling onto the ground, Robin ran over and placed an explosive on his chest before diving away. Levitating a piece of the pavement, Raven wrapped it around Permafrost to contain the following explosion. As the smoke subsided, the titans were horrified to see Permafrost still standing. 

As they assumed their battle positions once again a blast of fire soared through the air directly aimed at Starfire. 

"Starfire!" Robin yelled as he pushed her out of the way. The team turned to see Raiserus standing on a nearby ledge. 

"There's no water around for you this time." He sneered.

Permafrost wrote off this minor distraction and rushed in at Cyborg and Raven. 

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven chanted as she held Permafrost in place with the spell. As Cyborg prepared his sonic cannon and fired at the giant. 

From a ledge, Tier watched the battle as Raiserus fought Robin and Starfire. At first he was a little peeved at this intrusion of a new comer, but as he watched Raiserus battle a plan began to form in his head. 

"Permafrost bring him to me!" Tier commanded, motioning to Raiserus. 

Raiserus blocked the volley of punches from Robin and knocked him to the ground before jump kicking Beast boy into the air. As Starfire flew at him, Permafrost grabbed Raiserus and the pair disappeared into the shadows.

"What's going on?" Raiserus yelled as his world was emerged into darkness. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four 

The Oasis Academy is proud to introduce this year's top graduates. Ping- able to manipulate the metal around him into various creative ways. Drum- able to produce glass shattering sound waves and even capable of breaking rocks. Wave- able to vibrate the air around an object to its very breaking point, causing it to explode. And our valedictorian, Cross- able to control blood to the extent that he can cause these tendrils to wrap his opponent, form hardened weapons with the iron platelets, or even cause the blood within his opponent to thin out to the point that they fall unconscious. Well-organized, highly trained and combat-equipped these Oasis agents are the perfect fighting force. And for the right price, they can be yours.

Deep within the cavern beneath Jump City Tier watched the video that bared a strange resemblance to a video that his brother had seen when searching for H.I.V.E. students.

"Impressive." Tier stated to the school's headmaster, Aimer. "But can they handle what I have in store for them?"

"I assure you that whatever the challenge, they're up to it." Aimer responded for his students.

"Before I fill you in on the main details of my plan, I first require prove of both your allegiance to me and your skills. Find those students from H.I.V.E., and destroy them. If you succeed in taking them out, I will take you under my wing and include you in my plans. Fail, and the H.I.V.E. will be receiving my business."

"No problem." Cross answered for his team. The group bowed as they exited the cavern.

This was turning out better than expected. Tier thought. Not only would he have revenge on those who destroyed his brother, but he would also have the power to exert his influence all over the country. Tier laughed out loud as Raiserus entered the lair.

"I've returned Master." Raiserus stated as he was followed by two more figures.

"Alumnus and Silence I presume." Tier said to the mysterious figures.

"That's us." Alumnus answered for the pair. Tier smiled as his thought train continued on: yes, everything was going better than his original plan, and soon he would be unstoppable.

In a dark, starless night with only the humming white fluorescent lights to guide them, the trio of thieves moved over the roof of Jump City's bank. The smallest one, placing his goggles over his eyes, began to drill into the metallic plate that led to the air vent. Nodding to his comrades, he signaled for them to go ahead while he went around to the side.

The pair of thieves, one much larger than the other, dropped into the air vent as the girl cast a spell to allow them to levitate over the vent leading right outside the vault.

"It's all clear." Came a voice through her headset. Releasing the hex on herself and her partner, they fell into the bank, well…the larger of the pair fell, the girl landed quite gracefully on her feet and into the light.

"Go ahead." Jinx said to the larger thief. Mammoth stepped forward and grabbed either side of the vault door and ripped it off, as if it was nothing. They both hesitated a moment to see whether or not their third companion had succeeded in disabling the alarm. He had. Smiling to themselves they waltzed into the vault and began to load their bags with money.

"Hurry up down there." Gizmo said from outside. "We don't have all day!"

Jinx and Mammoth just shook their heads as they continued to collect their loot. As soon as they filled their bags to capacity, Mammoth took most of the bags while Jinx carried the lighter ones and exited through the side door of the bank.

"How'd it go?" Gizmo asked anxiously.

Mammoth replied by tossing a bag filled with money at him. Gizmo smiled widely as the trio turned to exit.

"Where do you think you're going with that?" a mysterious voice asked from the darkness.

"Who's there?" Jinx asked.

"Your replacements!"

In Herald City, in a small apartment on the southern side of the city, the Titan's South self-elected leader, complains about their lack of activity.

"This is boring!" Lightning complained to his brother. "Let us go and have fun!"

"Protecting the city isn't fun enough for you?" Hotspot joked.

Suddenly an alarm went off in the square apartment that they called home.

"Finally, some excitement." Lightning exclaimed. "Let's go!"

Lightning, Thunder, Hotspot and Wildebeest raced from their home and into Herald City. Lightning, Thunder and Hotspot flying through the air, Thunder carrying Wildebeest. As they arrived in the city Lightning was disappointed to see that it was only a robbery that they would be stopping.

"Oh well." He thought. The four of them positioned themselves in front of the store to apprehend the villain as he exited. What lunged from the protection of the store, was not what any of them expected.

Back in Jump City, a brown haired teen jumped from the shadows and landed in front of the trio of H.I.V.E. students. Before they had a chance to register who was attacking them, Wave pulled down his goggles over his eyes and stretched his black gloved hands at them. As he concentrated, Gizmo's backpack began to vibrate.

"Whoa, whoa whoa!" Gizmo yelled as he tossed his pack into the air as it exploded.

"Get him!" Gizmo yelled to Jinx and Mammoth. Mammoth lunged at him, with Jinx on his back. Mammoth thrust his fist at Wave but was disappointed when Wave easily dodged the clumsy attack and kicked Mammoth in the face. Jinx crossed her arms to cast a hex but Wave tossed a pair of metal cuffs at her wrist, locking them in place. Struggling against them, Jinx tried valiantly to free herself but merely fell to the ground when another set of the metal cuffs locked around her ankles. Mammoth, now recovered from the first attack, once again lunged at Wave.

"You never learn do you?" Wave taunted. Slamming his hand into the ground he sent a vibration through it that caused it to lurch upward, knocking Mammoth back to the ground.

"Hurry and finish them!" A voice commanded from behind Wave. The grin that had dominated his face was replaced by a look of seriousness as Wave once again took on his trademarked concentration look. Both Mammoth and Gizmo threw their hands to their heads as the vessels within their brains began to shake out of place. Had Jinx had the free use of her hands, she would have followed suit. Screaming in pain, the able bodied students tried to run, but did not get far before they collapsed onto the ground. Tightening his fist, Wave created a large hole in the ground that swallowed the trio of students, as if they were never there.

"Let's go." The commanding voice stated. Before Wave turned to leave he grabbed the bags of money that were deposited on the ground.

"Thanks." He said sarcastically, saluting the spot where the H.I.V.E. students were buried.

The large black haired, demon-possessed Alumnus stormed out of the store, seemingly holding lightning in either hand that he blasted at the unsuspecting Titans South. Lightning and Thunder were able to jump out of the way but the blast hit Wildebeest squarely in the chest, knocking him into the building parallel with the store. Lightning began to blast back but Alumnus only absorbed the blast before retaliating with his own, knocking Lightning into the slowly recovering Wildebeest.

"Brother!" Thunder called. Hotspot sprinted at Alumnus, firing fireballs at him. Alumnus dodged them will firing lightning blast back at them. Both Hotspot and Thunder were knocked into their fallen companions.

"This isn't even a challenge!" Alumnus growled. Holding his hands above his head, Alumnus formed a large energy blast and fired it at the nearly defeated Titans. Wildebeest jumped up in front of the blast, protecting his teammates but taking the blast point blank, full force. When the smoke subsided, all that remained of the hero was a fragment of his horn. The others stared in disbelief at what had just happened.

"We need to get some help." Thunder told the others. They nodded in agreement as they flew off. "Where do you think you're going?" Alumnus yelled. He launched himself into the air and stopped the trio in mid-flight. "You're not going to get away that easy." The others braced themselves as Alumnus prepared to fire another attack.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five 

Inside the Titan's Tower, Beast boy and Cyborg raced against each other in an intense game of Battleships VII.

"You're going down!" Beast boy taunted.

"We'll see about that little man!" Cyborg replied.

Raven, with her eyes closed, meditated in front of the window, trying to block out the yelling and hollering of the two titans locked in the middle of the game.

"Azarath…"

"Here I come!"

"Metrion…"

"Boo Yah!"

"Zinthos."

As Raven's scowl grew increasingly larger with each yell from the pair, Robin sat with Starfire on the other side of the couch, trying to find out who this mysterious attacker was that seemed to want to see her demise.

"Why does he hate you so much Star?" Robin asked gently.

"Well, on his home planet of Phocbue their entire species hates us." She replied sadly.

"Why?"

"Our people by nature are happy and have tall spirits,"

"You mean they're high spirited?" Robin interrupted.

"Oh yea," Starfire continued a little embarrassed, "Well the inhabitants of Phocbue are always mean and depressed. They hate us because of our "high spirits" as you say. One day they launched an attack on our planet and in an effort to save ourselves we were scattered throughout the universe. I ended up here and I guess, Raiserus followed me."

"Well don't worry Star, we won't let anything happen to you." Robin assured her.

The alarm went off throughout the tower, pulling Robin and Starfire from their conversation. Everyone turned to their large screen in the living room to see Lightning, Thunder and Hotspot hanging unconscious from a rope attached to a metallic pole off the side of a large building. Raiserus appeared on the screen as the titans looked on in horror.

"Bring me the Tamaranian or you will never see your friends again." He commanded.

"Never!" Robin answered for the group. "You'll never get her!"

"We'll see how long that last." Raiserus replied. "You have one hour to come to the abandoned warehouse on 5th and Latvia. Starting now!"

Raiserus left the screen to reveal a bomb with a timer on the end of the pole.

"Let's go!" Robin told the group.

"What are we going to do?" Raven inquired.

"Get our friends back."

Tier watched gleefully as the titans left the tower. "Children!" He thought to himself. "So easy to manipulate." After they had moved out of seeing range, Tier summoned Alumnus.

"You called?" The demon asked.

"You know what to do." Tier told him. Alumnus bowed before lightning consumed him and he was gone. Even from the distance he was at, Tier was able to hear Alumnus blasting the insides of the tower. But not just the whole tower. Only the technological equipment throughout the tower and in Cyborg's room. Without being able to power back up it would only be a matter of time before Cyborg shut down completely. And then that would be one less Titan to stand in Tier's way.

As the teen titans arrived on the scene, Raiserus greeted them, "So you decided to bring her to me after all."

"Not even close." Robin spat. "We're here to take you down!"

"And save our friends." Beast boy added.

"Titans go!" Robin released his staff as he rushed in at Raiserus. Robin jumped to slam his staff atop Raiserus, but Raiserus clapped his hands together, catching the staff and stopping the attack, before he kicked Robin back. Cyborg, atop Beast boy in the form of a lion, rushed at Raiserus and fired his sonic cannon. Raiserus summoned a large fire blast to counter the sonic cannon. The warriors continued to fire at each other, but Raiserus' fires eventually overpowered Cyborg, sending him flying. Beast boy lunged at Raiserus in the form of a cheetah. As he neared closer he turned and shifted into a tyrannosaurus, knocking Raiserus into a building with his tail.

While the others fought Raiserus, Raven and Starfire flew up to rescue the inert Lightning, Thunder and Hotspot. As they untied them, Starfire shook them to wake them up.

"Friends we are here to rescue you! Please wake up!" Starfire pleaded.

Raven moved closer and held her fingers to their wrist.

"They've got no pulse, Starfire."

"Well let us go and get them some 'pulse'!"

"No, you don't understand." Raven stared at the ground. "They're dead."

Down below them, the other three titans continued to fight off Raiserus. Finally he yelled, "My work here is done!" With that he engulfed himself in flames and flew off. Robin and the others gazed at Raven and Starfire as they carried down the bodies of their departed friends.

"What happened?" Cyborg asked.

"They weren't breathing." Raven told them sadly.

"Let me see." Cyborg responded. He pulled some cables from his chest and placed them on his friends. "They're right, I'm not getting any vitals." The following silence was only filled with the single pitch tone of the heart monitors.

Tier stood atop the Titan's Tower peering into the horizon.

"They're coming!" He told his partner within the tower. In a flash of lightning, Alumnus retreated, leaving Tier alone on the tower. "Soon" he said to himself as he disappeared into the shadows. "His plans were almost complete.

As the titans neared the tower, Starfire thought she saw something on top of the tower but after she blinked, whatever it was, it was gone. Shrugging it off she continued on as she'd seen nothing.

"What happened in here?" Cyborg yelled as they entered the tower. The place was a wreck. The complicated alarm system they possessed was completely destroyed. All of the computers in Cyborg's room were smoking.

"They're gonna blow!" He yelled as he ran down the hall. Just seconds after he exited the room, the computer parts exploded, sending a wave of fire and computer parts into the hallway.

"Who could have done this?" Beast boy asked.

"I don't know but whoever it was destroyed my charger, and that battle with Raiserus used up a lot of my energy."

"So what are you gonna do?" Beast boy asked.

"I can build another one I just need to get the parts." Cyborg replied as the picked up various pieces of the floor.

"We'll get what you need, just stay here and rest." Robin added.

"All right, I need a quantum rejuvenator, a transmorgofier, and…"

"In English?" Beast boy interrupted.

"Maybe I should go with you." Cyborg told them

"No, it's okay. You need to conserve as much energy as possible. We'll figure it out." Robin told him.

"If you say so. But contact me if you need anything."

"Get better friend Cyborg." Starfire added cheerfully.

"Yea." Raven said monotonously.

The four titans left the tower to search for parts as Cyborg stayed behind to rest.

Deep within the bowels of the earth, Tier stood before his gathered group of villains. Only the light on Tier shone throughout the dark cavern. "It's time." He commanded them. "You all know what to do." They nodded in respect and moved out of the lair. "After all that planning, after everything I've been through, the Teen Titans will finally pay for what they did to my brother"  
The four titans entered the large computer store with one thing on their mind: helping Cyborg.

"I've sent you the list of things I need ." Cyborg said through his communicator.

"We're on it." Robin replied. The four separated throughout the store as they picked up various parts to build Cyborg a new battery charger. As Raven approached an aisle, everything in the store began to twist and turn.

"What's going on?" Starfire yelled.

"It's a trap!" Robin guessed. As the shifting stopped, the titans found themselves in a large warehouse, along with the Titans East and Young Justice.

"What are you doing here?" Beast boy asked them.

"We were coming to stop a robbery and the store turned into this place." Bumblebee answered.

"That's what happened to us too." Superboy added.

"Where's Cyborg?" Aqualad asked them.

"Something or someone destroyed his battery charger, we were coming to get the parts to build him a new one."

"Well now that we all know why we're here, let's get this show on the road." A voice from above announced.

"Who's there?" Robin questioned into the darkness.

Up on a catwalk eight figures appeared from the darkness. The one who spoke began talking once again. The titans had the strange feeling that they'd seen this mysterious man before.

"Who are you?" Beast boy asked.

"You don't recognize me?" Tier asked indignantly. "Can't you see the family resemblance." He threw something down at them that pinged against the ground as it slid to Robin's feet.

"Slade's mask."

"He was my only brother." Tier stated. "And you murdered him!" As he began to remember the video of Slade being consumed by magma, anger began to grow inside him, boiling over into his voice. "And now you'll pay!"

"But why are they here?" Raven asked pointing to Titans East and Young Justice. "They haven't done anything to you."

"They're here to give you a fighting chance of survival against my very own Teen Tyrants!" Tier responded.

The group gasped as Tier motioned his team into action. "Move!" He yelled as they jumped from the catwalk. They rushed at the heroes as the battle between good and evil began.


End file.
